


偷心 ·猫 【轩扬】

by sandeery0916



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 气宇轩扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeery0916/pseuds/sandeery0916
Summary: 部分情话彩虹屁来源网络。





	偷心 ·猫 【轩扬】

写在8.19陈情令庆功宴之后——  
伪现实向&开车警告！

OOC 酒醉小王X炸毛小猫宋  
请勿上升真人。圈地自萌/谢谢合作。

*  
宋继扬已经喝了五杯水了。  
庆功宴上虽然喝了没多少酒，可是回来后人热热的，喉咙也一直干干的难受，咕咚咕咚，被水浸润过才勉强舒服些。  
桌上还放着吃了一半的奶油蛋糕，不去理会。宋继扬重重的叹了口气，拿起桌上的手机，坐在床上开始刷起了微博。  
没刷几条就听到咚咚的敲门声——

"谁啊？"  
无人回应。  
宋继扬放下手机，走到门口，向外望了望猫眼，黑漆漆的什么也看不见。  
"什么鬼……"重新走回床边坐下又站起来，犹犹豫豫如此来回了好几趟，宋继扬还是决定去开门看个究竟。

一开门，视线往下移就看到个毛绒绒的脑袋——  
缓缓抬起头，王皓轩眯着眼睛看向一脸懵的宋继扬。  
宋继扬惊了，这人是傻了吗？坐在门口干什么？  
"王皓轩？你干嘛呢这？什么意思？"  
"嘿嘿……"王皓轩只是朝他笑笑。  
"……"无语了。

"？？你找我有事？"宋继扬边说边把王皓轩从地上捞起来，王皓轩顺势把自己的手臂绕过宋继扬头顶，搭在他肩膀上。继而把全身力气压在宋继扬身上，惹得对方踉跄了几步。  
"喂？？！"  
没反应。  
难道是晚上喝高了？可是明明看他出来的时候很精神。宋继扬搞不懂想不通。  
"王皓轩你醒醒？你是不是走错房间了？"  
"也……也许吧……"看着一脸朝着自己笑嘻嘻的王皓轩，宋继扬想了想，还是把他扶了进去。  
总不能留他在外面自生自灭吧？  
嗯我可是好人，宋继扬这么想着。

拖着沉重的人，宋继扬又回想起拍陈情令的时候，背着受伤的薛洋一步步走回义城……可是相比现在，今天的王皓轩可沉多了！  
费了好半天力气，才把人扶到椅子上坐好，宋继扬松了一大口气。  
王皓轩半眯着眼，枕着胳膊靠倒在桌上，眼神一直没移开过面前的宋继扬。看着他走来走去，忙东忙西拿杯子，倒水，拧了毛巾给他……  
"宋继扬……"  
"嗯？"宋继扬回头，"你还记得是我？我可真是服了你了……万一你走到陌生人门口怎么办？"  
"怎么会……"我是特地来找你的啊。

宋继扬没再说话了，因为他回头又对上王皓轩直勾勾的眼神——  
一直看着他。  
手托腮，弯着嘴角，看着自己。仿佛能看出花来。  
似乎被一直盯着看得不好意思，宋继扬撇过头拿起桌上的玻璃杯继续喝水，第六杯了这是。  
"我心中的……宋继扬，是个可爱……可爱的小猪。"  
王皓轩边说边笑，语气带着宠溺，还是一动不动盯着宋继扬。啊，真是越看越好看，越看越喜欢。这男人真是该死的甜美。  
"跟他说话，就像……个太阳……太阳……一样……散发出……太阳……散发太阳能……"  
"宋继扬……性格像小猫……温柔，可爱……"  
"嘿嘿……宋继扬……宋老师就是……温柔……可爱……"  
“温柔……可爱……”  
……

宋继扬被定住了。王皓轩的这些话自己不是没听过，都是之前两人采访说过的，可是此刻说出来，却让他心里划过异样的感觉。也许是酒精的催化，带着些许迷乱的味道，说出口的话也变得更加有诱惑力，缓缓撩拨着自己的心弦。  
"你……喝上头了吧……" 才会话这么多！宋继扬整理东西的手有些无措，不敢靠近另一边的王皓轩。  
托腮看着他的王皓轩，表情异常，眼里都快化出水来了……浑身上下弥漫着大写的两个字，温柔。温柔的可怕。这太不像平时宋继扬认识的王皓轩了。

幸好王皓轩很快结束了这个动作，原因是——  
他吐了。  
"呕……"猝不及防一口……宋继扬还没反应过来，就看到对方扶着桌子弯着腰对着垃圾桶一瞬间的动作……  
顾不上别的，宋继扬立马奔过去，顺了顺他的背，另一个手胡乱扯了几张纸巾帮他擦脸。  
"来，喝水~"  
王皓轩接过宋继扬递过来的杯子，喝了一口水，慢慢缓过来……意识也终于稍微清醒了一些。  
"谢谢你……"  
宋继扬眼神扫过对方，很快发现王皓轩的衣服袖子上也都糊了一大片……混着难闻的酒精味很是刺鼻。  
"你把衣服脱了……"  
说完自己也愣住了，但是又没觉得哪里不对。宋继扬脸一阵红一阵白，一旁的王皓轩也瞬间呆住了。  
"你说什么？"  
"我让你把外套脱了，不都脏了吗。"说到后面宋继扬自己都听不见自己的声音，用手指轻轻戳了戳他的手臂。  
也不知道自己到底在紧张什么。  
害。

宋继扬还杵在原地，没发现王皓轩已经很快把衣服脱得一件不剩了……  
"喂你……你……你干什么？！"宋继扬瞪大了眼珠子看着对方。  
王皓轩不以为然，反而垂下头，一脸无辜地看着他，"不是你让我脱得吗？？"  
"我……"  
强压下自己的怒火……宋继扬告诉自己这人喝醉了喝醉了说什么都不要往心里去，不要在意……

不管不看眼前这个无赖，宋继扬径直绕过他，准备去翻自己的行李箱，死活也要找出件衣服来砸这人身上！  
可是路还没走到一半，就被人手臂一揽，下一秒整个人就被圈进了那个异常温柔炙热的怀抱里。  
宋继扬瞬间像冰块一样，被冻住了丝毫不敢动弹。  
王皓轩的右手臂揽过他瘦小的肩膀。脸颊抵着他好看的脖颈，呼吸喷薄而出……  
宋继扬的体温刷的上升。

完，蛋，了。

王皓轩弱弱的把头埋在宋继扬的脖子间，寻找支撑点。眼前的人真像只小猫，一字一句都在挠他的心窝……又酥又痒……想着要把这只小猫抓住好好制服才行。  
"你别说话……好不好……"轻柔的声音落在宋继扬的耳边，惹得他哆嗦了一下。  
我哪有说话？宋继扬心道。  
"你一说话我就……我就……心里痒痒……"  
灼热的皮肤透过薄薄的衣料传递给对方自己此刻的温度……王皓轩赤着上身，紧紧贴着宋继扬，又加重了手上的力气，惹得怀中人呜咽了一声。  
"你先放开……勒着我了......"宋继扬用手扯了扯王皓轩的手臂，对方却纹丝不动。  
不听不管，王皓轩继续说着，“宋继扬你这只小猫，太坏了……”  
“我，我怎么 了？”  
“你太坏了......你这只偷心....猫...”好似知道宋继扬没听清楚，王皓轩顿了顿，继续开口，“偷心......猫....”  
“偷走了....我的心.....“  
轰隆一下子，宋继扬觉得自己心跳都停住了。世界都安静了。只有王皓轩那句话，一直回荡在自己耳边。  
他说着，你偷走了我的心。  
偷走了我的心。  
我的心。  
他的心？

“我……哪有……”  
“就有。”王皓轩调皮又倔强得回答着，"就有……"

那这是不是告白的意思？宋继扬暗自想。从震惊到窃喜到紧张到害怕，心中五味杂陈……  
该怎么办才好？  
宋继扬庆幸王皓轩此刻是不清醒的，这样或许能少些尴尬。可是又怕他只是酒后胡言乱语一时兴起……但是王皓轩明明不像是这样会胡乱说这些撩人话语的人……

太难了。  
我太难了。宋继扬想着。

宋继扬懊恼自己，被这突如其来告白一样的话语折磨的心慌。又仿佛是心里平静水面上突然冒起了泡，咕咚咕咚，一圈圈的荡起了涟漪，久久也散不去。

宋继扬这些小九九王皓轩自然是不会知道了，而且此刻的他，手臂却放松了力气，宋继扬有些疑惑得转过头——  
却发现，这人居然靠在自己肩膀上，睡着了？  
敢情自己在这里纠结了半天，你居然无忧无虑，还能睡着？！太过分了，太过分了，姓王的，我就不该把你拖进来，就该让你在外面自生自灭！  
宋继扬再次炸毛了。

哗的一下，拎着王皓轩的手臂，两三下就把人扔床上了。末了还随手抄了件自己的衣服，扔在他身上。宋继扬看了看，扔过去的衣服只遮住了他的脸，怕他着凉，还是贴心得用衣服把他身体盖住，再想想，又把衣服扔开，扯过被子盖住了王皓轩。  
“别指望我帮你穿衣服……”宋继扬一个人嘀咕着。  
然而下一秒，某人就爬上了床，掀开了被子，把衣服套进了王皓轩的头……  
嗬，打脸太快，但是宋继扬绝不承认。

T恤只套了头，想把手套进去却难多了，因为就着王皓轩侧躺的姿势，宋继扬怎么也翻不过来……来来回回折腾了好几遍，额头上开始冒汗，快用尽了全身力气，总算穿了进去……下一步的时候，宋继扬手伸到王皓轩身后，想要把下摆拉下来，一个不小心，膝盖一软，整个人就栽倒在对方身上……就着这样的姿势，两个人仿佛相拥着躺在床上，无比暧昧。  
宋继扬抬起头，咫尺间就是王皓轩的侧脸，毛茸茸乱糟糟的头发，好看的眉眼，紧闭的嘴唇。  
浓眉大眼双眼皮，想起自己之前在采访夸过他的，宋继扬不禁笑了笑。  
手里还抓着王皓轩身后的衣服下摆，宋继扬凑近了些看他，倏地冒出了一个连自己都觉得不可思议的念头——  
宋继扬缓缓地靠近，鬼使神差地把自己的唇贴上了对方的。  
只轻轻一下，就离开。  
仿佛什么都没有发生过一般的小窃喜还没有过半，就对上王皓轩的大眼……正看着头发衣服凌乱的自己，半抱着他……  
“宋继扬，你……偷亲我？！”王皓轩躺在床上，眯眼抿着嘴看着他。  
被发现了。靠。

宋继扬三下五除二就爬了起来，站到了床边，用手挠了挠头发假装镇定。  
“你，你，你醒了，就回去吧.”  
王皓轩对上宋继扬的背影，不太开心，“我不。”  
现在走岂不是太可惜了？小猫咪都还没有制服呢。

“那我走。”宋继扬一个转身，便又结结实实撞到了王皓轩的身上。  
什么时候站起来的？？  
“你不是要走？那你转过来干嘛？还是说……你是欲拒还迎？"王皓轩笑吟吟地打量着宋继扬，"……还有，晚上庆功宴上为什么都不过来跟我讲话，害我一个人无聊得一直刷微博………回复了几十个粉丝的留言……”  
"那不是……挺好的……"宋继扬杵在原地，一动不动。  
"不好不好……"  
"什么啊……我……"  
王皓轩又开始笑了，宋继扬一对上他的笑就受不了，太可怕了，太可怕了，三两下就能把自己吞没。  
此刻的自己恨不得把自己挖个坑埋起来，太蠢了，太糗了。每次都能被王皓轩看到最不想的那一面。气死了。  
宋继扬懊恼的撅了噘嘴，“我……我不知道……我走错了还不行嘛。”  
“你真是太可爱了……”说着，王皓轩抓起他的手，“宋继扬……”一边叫着他的名字一边靠近，面前的人一步一步被逼得往后退。  
“宋继扬……”  
“恩？”宋继扬眼睛盯着自己脚下，不敢抬头看。低头乖乖的样子像极了那只可爱温顺的小猫咪。  
王皓轩双手往上，攀上他的肩膀，不轻不重地握住，而宋继扬那边已经退到了墙边……  
退无可退。  
"你的心里不是只有足球……管我干什么……"  
"噢……原来你是吃醋了……"(＾＿＾)  
"没有，才没有……你瞎说什么呢……"  
"宋继扬……我心里除了足球……还有你啊……"  
还有你啊。  
"扬扬……"  
眼神一点点往上，还没看清楚此刻是如何温柔念着自己名字的王皓轩，眼前的光线就被遮住，继而是对方突如其来铺天盖地，浓郁而又芬香的味道。  
弥漫在唇边。  
时光仿佛有一个世纪那么长，又好像如眨眼般那么短。  
让人无比贪恋。

宋继扬数着王皓轩微微颤动的睫毛，听着自己乱了的心跳，一时间又不知道怎么办才好。  
你上没上头，我不知道，但是我好像上头了。

一吻毕，王皓轩松开他，两手撑着墙壁，低头看着面前温柔的人儿。说好的身高优势呢？都是假的，宋继扬再高，也还是被王皓轩压的死死的。嘿嘿。  
轻轻抬头，却触到王皓轩的鼻尖，咫尺的距离，仿佛呼吸也做着交换，分不清是谁的味道……王皓轩轻笑着，眼神一一扫过宋继扬，从上到下，从明亮的眼眸到鼻子，再到刚才被自己亲过，柔嫩又泛着微亮的唇瓣……不由得咽了咽口水……“我没醉……喝了那么点酒怎么可能醉呢……”  
宋继扬瞪着眼睛，一脸的不相信。  
“能让我醉的——”  
最后三个字落在了宋继扬的耳畔，带着微热的触感和致命的吸引力，“只有你。”  
能让我醉的，只有你。  
只有你，才能让我沉醉。

王皓轩说起情话来，真是让人受不了。不是钢铁直男嘛……怎么跟网上说的不一样呢……宋继扬这样想着。  
“所以，宋老师，舍得让我走吗？”  
宋继扬抿着嘴，沉默了许久，像是下定决心般说了出来——  
“别走……”  
王皓轩没想到宋继扬会主动抱上来。换了位置，这次是他把头埋在自己脖颈间。像只受伤需要安慰的小猫一样，轻轻的祈求道，“不要走……”

王皓轩托着宋继扬的后脑勺，把人紧紧拥在怀里。  
“好，我不走。”  
两人推搡间抵上了墙壁，王皓轩把宋继扬双手压住，迎着眼前人如水的眼眸，倾身欺上对方让自己思恋已久的唇。

足球也好，粉丝也罢，专属于我的温柔只给你一个人。  
也许，我应该也是醉了的吧。

心如擂鼓般的少年只听到对方清晰的心跳声，和着耳边柔腻的风，心间的猛兽在一点点破土而出。彼此喝出的热气喷薄在对方泛红的脸颊上。喉间想发出些声音，到了嘴边变成了细碎的叫嚣。  
"嗯……额……"  
沉重的心跳闷得让人难受，想要迫不及待挣脱开牢笼。  
宋继扬觉得自己快要无法呼吸，理智一点点被带走，缠绵的唇却一刻也没有停下来。轻巧的舌尖一处处得掠过自己的领地，上瘾一般恋恋不舍对方的温度。十指相扣的手纠缠在一起，就像两人此时浓郁的爱恋一样分不开。

若是爱意有十分满，我想予你二十分。

骤然离开的唇贴上自己温热的胸口，一路辗转着，急促的心跳又加快了几分。王皓轩松开抓着的手，攀着对方的肩膀让他离自己更近些。手上的温度灼热，轻轻抚摸着他瘦削的脊背。  
夜幕中带着迷乱的眼神燃烧着异样的火光，掀起宋继扬的衣服下摆，王皓轩低头吻上他泛着薄汗的肌肤。宋继扬只觉得自己身上一凉，还没有缓过来神，就被对方拉的更近，贴着彼此滚烫的爱意，开始熊熊燃烧。  
身上的敏感被突袭的湿润舌尖触到，猛的弓了弓上半身，宋继扬咬着自己红肿的唇，轻吐着，“慢……慢点……” 起伏的心跳像是要突破胸口，“皓轩……皓……轩……”  
小猫咪轻轻念着自己的名字，彷如毒药般的蛊惑着自己进一步的侵袭。王皓轩伸出手，勾了勾对方的手指，摩挲着他的指腹，然后一点点抚摸，从指尖到手腕再一路滑到手臂……

带着水汽的唇又重新覆上了宋继扬的嘴角，反反复复碾过，描摹着对方好看的唇线，舌尖又探进那个湿热的地方相互交缠着，数不清缠绵了多少次，直到宋继扬蹙起了眉，似是无力般瘫了下来，靠倒在墙边。王皓轩才缓缓暂停了下动作，低头看他，正撞上对方迷蒙无措的双眼，倒影着自己，燥热又难耐。  
王皓轩狡黠又清冽的笑容让宋继扬如临大敌。小猫就这样被主人握在了手中。  
宋继扬分秒间又涨红了脸，说不出话来。王皓轩伸手轻轻抚摸着他变红的耳廓，说着，“我们扬扬……真好看。”  
紧抿的嘴角，泛着水的眸子，绯红的唇间还残留着专属自己的味道，这一切的一切真是要人命一般。

“甜吗扬扬？”回过神来，才发觉自己脸上被抹了一大片奶油，后知后觉那个没吃完的蛋糕早知道就不该留着。  
“我刚才就在想，这个蛋糕不吃多可惜啊，怎么样？”王皓轩薛洋附身，恶作剧般把奶油抹在宋继扬的鼻子上，脸颊和胸前……  
就在宋继扬认为对方只是恶作剧玩乐而已的时候，王皓轩早已连亲带舔得啃咬上自己的脖颈间。  
原来如此……宋继扬愤懑得想。

“我没有上头，但是……”宋继扬没想到他会脱口而出这样的话——“但是……”  
“我想上你。”  
“我想上你，宋继扬。”

我没有上头，但是我想上你。  
想要吃蛋糕，也想吃你。  
懂吗。

一点一滴的用舌头把脸上的奶油尝遍，宋继扬的脸上泛着湿漉漉的光，气恼着自己被戏耍，“你也太过分了……”边说边扭动着脑袋躲避着，不想再给对方机会～  
“好甜……是真的甜哦……扬扬~”  
宋继扬想要挣脱开王皓轩的桎梏，手却一直被他压得死死的，扭动着身子看得王皓轩一阵燥热……情欲一点点慢慢爬上少年的眼眸，烙在宋继扬心上生疼。  
王皓轩压着眼前乱动的人儿，唇间的闷哼和带着失控的体温，在一阵阵喘息中变得越发暧昧。"别动，你不要动……" 被压抑住的情潮慢慢化成低泣声，吐在彼此贴合的身体间。  
带着讨好和爱恋，亲吻着对方的每一处，唇齿交融间落下银丝，四周都是甜腻的香味，一滴滴合着汗水浸湿了身上仅有的衣服。  
像是蛋糕般，美味如你。  
“不要……我……我不要了……”像是小猫般喑哑的言语丝毫没有动摇两个人的心。包括宋继扬自己。  
趁着喘息的间隙，王皓轩亲了亲他的鼻尖，用舌头轻轻舔了下他的上唇，“扬扬不要吗？可是……我想要呢……怎么办？”  
宋继扬被撩拨得浑身不舒服，喘着粗气，"我……不知道……"  
身下的敏感处渐渐起了反应，两人隔着被汗水打湿的衣料摩擦着此刻难忍的欲望。

衣服被褪去，赤诚相对的体温昭示着彼此最真实的渴望，王皓轩伸手滑进宋继扬的脊背，捏了捏柔软的臀瓣，半褪下他的裤子，而后把手伸向那渴极已久的角落。  
“啊……”瞬间滑腻而冰凉又灼热的温度让宋继扬不禁战栗……  
“这……什么……”  
“怎么样？扬扬喜欢吗？”得逞的笑容浮现在对方脸上。宋继扬难受的紧，没有力气说话，呼吸变得凌厉，半醉半醒间叫嚣着，压抑了过久的渴望，让身体的每一寸皮肤仿佛都在发狂一样等待着主人的临摹。  
“甜吗？扬扬那里明明也很想吃呢……”突然插入的手指，让后穴一阵收缩，混着奶油滑腻的触感，直冲头顶。  
像是突然被抽去了力气，宋继扬又一次脱力瘫软在眼前人的怀里。王皓轩顺势把他拦腰抱起来，踩着扔在地上的上衣，快速走到床边，两人一同栽进了柔软的床里。

王皓轩一手抚摸着宋继扬额前被汗水湿透的刘海，另一只手两根手指再次探入那个神秘而又渴望的地方，继续着动作。酥麻而又绝顶的快感一阵阵冲击着自己身上每一个角落，宋继扬氤氲着眼眸，看不清对方的表情，情不自禁发出的细碎呻吟，连自己都听不真切……而自己身上的人却无比享受，眼里燃着火光，仿佛下一秒就要把自己烧个干净。  
王皓轩倾身覆上宋继扬纤细白嫩的脖颈，又轻轻地啃咬起来，所到之处都种上专属自己的印记。忽觉得自己上身一热，却是见宋继扬那水蛇一般的腰肢贴上自己滚烫的胸膛。小猫咪把脸埋在自己肩膀上，微微颤抖着，骨节分明细长的手指紧紧攥着自己的手臂，仿佛要把手指甲嵌进自己的肉里。  
接连不停的抽送，掀起了心里一阵阵巨浪，快要把自己淹没，宋继扬觉得呼吸困难，像是濒临绝望的鱼。然而一瞬间就尝到了甘甜，因为身上的王皓轩把自己的唇贴了上来，彼此又开始接吻，交换着独一无二的甜蜜味道……这浪潮愈来愈凶猛，一点点从脚尖，慢慢爬上自己的身体，再到全身……仿佛眼睛都染上血红，那种名叫欲望的红。  
来得凶猛又迫切。

“快……快点……”  
宋继扬想要摆脱这种异样难受又疯狂刺激的感受，无处寻力，羞于此刻难耐的自己，无奈得，最终发现男人的欲望是可耻的，完全无法被自己左右，情绪全都被燃烧殆尽。他想要但是不知道自己想要的究竟是什么……只想把自己灼热的体温分给对方，好似这样能缓解一样。  
双手本能得缠着对方的身体，想着让自己好过点……却发现自己的理智一点点开始融化，大脑也不听使唤。  
小猫在主人手中尝到了世上最美妙的滋味。  
宋继扬只知道自己不想停止这种快感，想要继续下去，一直沉溺到海底深处。  
“扬扬，别急……”  
王皓轩燃着火的眼睛一刻也舍不得离开对方，不住的咽了咽口水，一边摩擦着自己干涩的嘴唇，一边身下的手指不断地做着扩张，从未经性事的窄道从一开始的狭小开始慢慢起了变化，王皓轩随机送入自己的第三根手指……腥甜的奶油慢慢融化在穴口和甬道中，就着滑腻的触感一进一出，带着对方的欲望不断抵达深处。  
“嗯啊……啊……我……”宋继扬张嘴艰难得吐出话语，“我………没有……”  
迎着对方干涸惹人怜惜的眼神，王皓轩吻上了对方上下剧烈滚动的喉结，“扬扬，这就不行了？那不成……”说完又开始亲吻上他的下巴，再到嘴角，脸颊……就是不亲吻他那因为欲望难耐渴求的嘴唇。  
宋继扬摇晃着脑袋，急切地寻找着什么……当心中那道栏被海水瞬间冲垮的时候，对上王皓轩嫣红湿润的唇，重重吻了下去，像是干涸的鱼儿急需水源一般，无处发泄，只好大口大口得吮着对方的唇瓣。从未见过如此动情奔放的宋继扬，王皓轩勾了勾嘴角慢慢回应着对方的深吻，变换成上下唇含着他温热甜蜜的舌头，时进时出……

手指抽出的瞬间，宋继扬身下一颤，好似调皮发怒的小猫，扭动着双腿表达着此刻的不满，穴口渗出丝丝水来贴着滚烫的皮肤又痒又苏。  
王皓轩把手指放在唇边轻轻舔了舔，不慌不乱地说道，“好甜……”  
宋继扬原本涨红的脸越加红，害羞得躲开他的眼神，把脑袋埋进被子，不让对方看见。“你说什么呢……流氓……”王皓轩低头听到被子里传来宋继扬低低的话语。

不让对方有一刻的松懈，王皓轩伸手掰过宋继扬的肩膀，让他不得不看着自己。映入眼帘的是宋继扬绯红的脸颊，凌乱的发丝，含情的双眸，瓷娃娃般的肌肤混着奶油甜腻的体香，仿若人间尤物。  
“我说甜就是……甜……扬扬也尝尝吧？”说着便把两根混着液体和奶油味的手指插进了宋继扬的嘴里，宋继扬下意识低哼一声，精致的眉头一紧，迷蒙着双眼看向自己，像是求救般，呜咽着什么，但是王皓轩没听清楚。只觉得一股热流直冲向自己的下半身，不由得加快了手指的抽送，没多久就看到那股甜腻顺着对方的嘴角缓缓流下来，带着奢靡的吸引力，一点点吞噬着自己最后的意识。  
王皓轩把手指拿出来，看着湿润晶莹的唇边挂着缕缕银丝的宋继扬，重重吸了口气，欲望的源泉止不住得蔓延开来，此刻的自己只想狠狠贯穿这具迷人到死的身体……  
"呜呜……"宋继扬只发出呜咽的抽泣声，让身上的人一阵脑热。  
眼望着宋继扬身前也早已抬头的欲望，王皓轩知道自己的人儿也已经忍不住了，便三两下把裤子褪到脚踝处脱掉。王皓轩伸手掰开宋继扬的双腿，找了个合适的位置，直接将自己的欲望冲进了对方的身体里。  
后庭被瞬间填满的快感让宋继扬回了回神，“嘶……嗯……啊……”浮着薄汗的手臂勾着王皓轩的脖子，触到一大片湿润，原来比自己出的汗还要多……顾不得想太多，下一瞬间自己已经被肉体冲撞的快感淹没……  
对方紧致湿润的内壁包裹着自己此刻的欲望，王皓轩心中漫过一阵又一阵满足感。  
“你快动……”身下人不安分得扭动着腰肢，“快啊……皓轩…”带着哭腔的声音让王皓轩愣了神。“快动……动一下……求求你了……”对方的分身在自己体内肿胀的难受，宋继扬简直要哭出声……  
"求你……快动……"  
小猫忍不住了呢。  
"……好不好……"  
小猫带着楚楚可怜的眼睛望着自己。

说不出任何话语，身上每一个细胞都在叫嚣的欲望喷薄而出，洗劫着自己每一处。彼此只听着对方粗重的喘息声，断断续续。被润滑过的穴口让此刻的进出更加顺畅，王皓轩托高宋继扬的臀瓣，让他更加贴紧自己，加快了身下的速度，汗水一滴滴落在身下，紧贴的身体变得愈加滑腻……细密的酥麻感顺着尾椎骨传遍了宋继扬的全身，连着手指都变得软绵无力。  
“嗯啊……啊……啊……”  
一波又一波的呻吟惹得王皓轩在宋继扬体内的欲望不断涨大，小猫咪甜腻的叫声挠进了自己心窝的最深处，又疼又甜蜜，让人上瘾。  
不断的来回，抵到深处再回来，再进去。  
“啊……皓轩……慢点……慢……”宋继扬仰着头，含着水的眸子晶晶亮，像猫一样在夜里也发着夺目的光，“慢点……我……我……”  
王皓轩重新把宋继扬推倒在床上，居高临下地看着他，“扬扬……说什么？是要还是不要呢？”脸颊因为情欲而染上的绯红让宋继扬一阵恍惚。无处安放的双手紧紧抓着身下的床单。下一刻，猛的一记冲撞惹得身下人儿又发出一阵可耻的呻吟……"我要……要……" 全身的酥麻感像电流漫过全身，双手只得无力地垂在两侧。  
王皓轩换了姿势，跪坐在宋继扬两边，把他的双腿架在自己肩膀上，冒着青筋的手臂把宋继扬此刻软绵绵无力的手压在头顶，身下继续着先前的动作，一波又一波。泛着水的后穴紧紧贴合着自己的滚烫，湿润的内壁因着顶弄一阵阵好似潮涌般漫过，淋漓尽致。下身交合处时不时传出的水渍声让宋继扬恍惚着觉得像是在旖旎的梦中，模糊不清的视线只落在面前的王皓轩身上，失了焦虑。

欲望仿佛是无尽的深渊，把你我吞了进去。  
爱恋仿佛是无穷的蜜糖，让你我尝了个遍。

王皓轩用嘴轻轻啄了啄宋继扬的唇角，眯着眼睛。宋继扬每一次被冲撞后发出的如猫一般的尖叫声让自己一刻都停不下来动作，只想要进一步，再进一步，到达最深处。  
“啊……轻点……皓轩……”  
“嗯啊……我……”  
“啊额……啊……我不要了……”  
“皓轩……皓……我……慢点……”  
“不要……不要碰那里……难受……”  
“啊……啊……皓轩……求你……快动……快……”  
"嗯……我要……我要……啊……"  
“救命……我要死了……我……”  
“啊嗯……皓轩哥哥……我不要了……”  
“皓轩……皓轩……”  
“嗯……扬扬不要了……不要了……”  
“嗯啊……我……要坏掉了啊……不要……”  
……

王皓轩看着身下扭着身子娇喘难耐的宋继扬，心里掠过了一丝不忍……而他说出的话语却像是最厉害的催情药一般，让自己无法自拔，意乱情迷，深陷其中。  
欲望叫嚣得更加厉害。  
真是只撩死人的小猫。  
“我……喜欢你……”王皓轩倾身，含住对方酥软的耳垂，轻轻诉说着，“我爱你……宋继扬……"  
"我要你……你…………是我的……”  
同样被欲望冲昏头脑的宋继扬没有仔细去听对方说的话，下一刻自己挺立的欲望就被包裹进温热的口腔……舌尖低着细密的纹路不断挑弄，惹得自己浑身上下一阵阵颤抖，“啊……你……”  
"不要……不要这样……脏……"  
宋继扬只觉得自己一会儿好似飘在云端，一会儿又好似沉在大海深处，心被温柔得包裹着，轻呵出的爱恋弥漫在彼此交缠的呼吸中。  
"怎么会，扬扬的一切都是甜的……"王皓轩笑着说。"你呢，你喜欢我吗？……嗯？"  
"嗯……我……啊……我也是……我也……"  
"爱你……我爱你啊……"

我也是爱你的啊，我愿意为了你把自己的一切全部交出去，换得你一丝丝甜蜜的回应。  
管他天堂还是地狱，我都陪你一起下。

月亮不抱你，时光摧毁你，  
可是我那么爱你。  
那么爱你。

良久之后，王皓轩抱着宋继扬，加快了速度，低哼一声，把欲望顶向对方的最深处，释放出来。

我的小猫咪，终于彻底属于我了。

欲望宣泄后，宋继扬依偎在王皓轩的怀里，眼睛不小心瞥到对方身上白浊的液体，倏地又重新涨红了脸，不知如何自处。王皓轩用手揉了揉他的头发，轻轻拥住他。却不想宋继扬一把推开他，缩到一旁的角落里，拿被子盖住自己裸露的身体……

王皓轩一脸懵逼，心乱如麻，心里想着，难道是刚才自己太粗鲁了吗？弄疼他了？还是说难道他其实是不愿的？可是不对明明是你情我愿的啊……  
王皓轩还在疑惑着，那边宋继扬已经爬下了床，走了过去。  
“你……怎么啦？”  
宋继扬停住脚步，随即又以最快的速度飞奔进了浴室，只留下一句，“你别跟过来……”  
要不是王皓轩看到了彼时宋继扬脸上又羞又笑的表情——  
原来是害羞了。

他的小猫咪害羞了。  
啧啧，温柔又可爱，宋继扬。

自己真是喜欢的紧。  
害。

*  
半个小时过去了。  
宋继扬还没回来，王皓轩走到浴室门口，敲了敲门，“扬扬？你好了吗？”  
没有回应。  
“扬扬？宋继扬？我进来了？”  
还是没有回应。  
咣的一声，开门进去就看到坐在浴缸里的小人儿，王皓轩走近，只看到对方闭着眼靠倒在一边。  
原来是睡着了？  
王皓轩横抱起在水里泡了半天的宋继扬，扯过悬挂着的浴巾盖住他，重新抱回床上。跪坐着轻轻帮他擦干身体，然后拉过被子温柔得帮他盖好。  
做完一系列动作的王皓轩也累瘫了，摸了摸此刻睡着的爱人的头发，在他发旋处留下了一个轻吻，而后恋恋不舍得离开去浴室清洗。

你知道吗？  
月亮是我抛的硬币，两面都是梦见你。

*  
次日清晨。  
酒店门口，王皓轩拉着行李箱等着车去机场。  
而此刻的宋继扬站在窗边，看向楼下那个红色的身影，有些落寞。  
等了半天，对方也没有回头，直到对方坐进车里，缓缓消失在眼帘中。

*  
上一世是薛洋攥着糖，这一世——  
宋继扬摊开手，看着躺在自己手里的糖，露出了久违的笑容。  
糖是今早王皓轩走之前塞给自己的，还说了句：  
我希望我不在你身边的每一天，你都能过得甜蜜。  
呵，那一颗怎么够。  
有些幽怨的小宋把糖放进包里，准备出门，一开门就被吓到——

原来的确不止一颗糖。  
原来你才是那颗最让我甜蜜的糖果。

谁也不知道下一秒会发生什么，  
但我确信，上一秒这一秒和下一秒的我都在爱着你。

*  
"你知道吗有三个人喜欢你！"  
"谁呀？"  
"我呀我呀我呀……"

END。

Tks.

**Author's Note:**

> 部分情话彩虹屁来源网络。


End file.
